For the next 5 years, the Operating Engineers National Hazmat Program shall: 1, Train approximately 13,635 students over the five-year cooperative agreement. 2. Annually refresh 24 master instructors and train 5 new instructors to maintain a viable cadre of peer instructors nationwide. 3. Annually refresh approximately 9,375 operating engineers and train 650 new students in the full Site Worker course to work at DOE hazardous waste sites. 4. Develop modules on the latest issues in safety and health, particularly deactivation and decommissioning issues for inclusion into refresher training. 5. Use refresher training as the primary vehicle for alerting target audiences working on DOE hazardous waste sites to the most recent developments. 6. Expand the use of advanced training technologies to instructors and students. 7. Develop strong, collaborative initiatives with Florida International University to recruit and train Hispanic workers near DOE sites. 8. Collaborate with the University of Kentucky to produce an effective evaluation program. 9. Integrate the lessons learned from the OENHP's unique Technology Assessment Program into the Hazwoper training programs